


Victories

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Friendship, Forbidden Love, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Queenie finds Jacobs place after storming out of dinner with Tina and Newt. She makes a choice.(Written for Jaqueenie Day 2021, takes place after Chapter 2 of Cleared Air)
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 4





	Victories

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rattling around since writing Cleared Air and Jaqueenie day today defiantly seemed like a great reason to do it! And I loved how it turned out. Who knew more choices would...make things a LOT better for Queenie! This little one shot takes place right after Chapter 2 of Cleared Air, from Queenies POV. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it.

Tina's voice and thoughts fade as she moves further from the apartment.

A pang of guilt washes over her as the cold spring night bites into her skin, but Queenie brushes it off. Perhaps explaining to Newt will make Tina think about how unfair she's being, Queenie thinks. As she moves down the street, she begins the walk to Jacobs bakery without really thinking much about where her feet are heading.

__________________

"She's just worried about you, Queenie. You know that." Jacob tries to calm her when they settle in the bakery kitchen, handing her some cocoa. "Perhaps she's paranoid about it, being over the top, but she's not you're enemy, sweetheart." 

Though she does get mildly frustrated at his diplomatic words in response to her story, Queenie reluctantly knows that he has a point. However angry she is at her sister, Tina isn't purposely sabotaging her even if her rules and reminders about Rapport's Law don't seem to show it much. Away from her sister's frantic thoughts about how much she shouldn't be doing this, the legilimens can admit that much.

They make it up to the apartment above the bakery and settle on the couch.

Leaning her head on Jacobs's arm when he sits next to her, Queenie tries to forget it. They've been thinking about ways to be together around MACUSAs laws for so long, and for a moment, she wants to ignore them.

Instead, she picks Jacobs's mind and speaks again, more lightheartedly. "You can ask about Newt, ya know. He asked about you."

Jacob can't hide a grin. "Is he doing well? It seems like ages since I've seen him."

"Well, really well! He published his book. The title is Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Think Teen's said it was a best seller." Queenie tells him. "He's moved into a new place in London and is creating a sanctuary for his creatures there. In the basement."

Her boyfriend thinks a lot before responding, mostly happiness for their friend. A thousand questions, though, most of which she can't answer. Jacob also wants to show Newt the bakery, the pastries that he used to express his lingering memories before she found him. Wanting to show his friend what he had built since they parted ways, the thing he was so proud of.

"Wish I could see him, but I probably shouldn't, right? I won't ask him to do that." He says, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

Like a wave, the anger washes over her again—the unfairness of it all. Newt should be able to see Jacob. They should be able to write to one another and catch up with each other like any other pair of friends. She should be allowed to be with Jacob, love him just like her sister does Newt. The fact that doing so makes them marks for MACUSA infuriates her. None of it is right, and being unable to do something about it burns.

She decides that this time, the law won't control how they live their lives.

"I see you, and nothing bad has happened to us so far." She points out, reaching up to play with a lock of his hair. "And Newt would be thrilled to see you, Jacob. He leaves tomorrow night, but even if you just said hello..."

He rests his forehead on hers and smiles.

"That's probably right. But Tina-"

"Let me deal with Tina. Tomorrow, you can come and see Newt." She says and relishes Jacobs's excitement.

It was the tiniest step, but it was something. Queenie might not be able to marry him at the moment like she desperately wanted- the two of them had their disagreements about that. But she can make it possible to see his friend, make it possible for their small family to be together while Newt was here.

The thought feels like a small victory and one Queenie wants to hold on to.


End file.
